rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:Glossary
A *A Simple Wok - A noodle stand in Vale *ABRN - Team from Haven Academy consisting of Arslan Altan, Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris and Nadir Shiko *Akoúo̱ - Pyrrha Nikos' defensive gear, a hoplite shield *Amity Colosseum - A levitating arena where the Vytal Festival Tournament is held *Anima - Continent on which the Kingdom of Mistral is located *Apathy - A humanoid species of Grimm *Arma Gigas - The term for when a Geist possesses a suit of armor *Atlas - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Atlas Academy - Academy based in Atlas *Atlesian Knight-130 - Outdated make of battle android *Atlesian Knight-200 - Make of battle android *Atlesian Paladin-290 - Make of mechanized battlesuit *Aura - The physical manifestation of one's soul B *Beacon Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses in Vale *Beacon Cliff - Location where the Beacon Academy Initiation started *Beowolves - Species of Grimm based on a werewolf *Blush - Adam Taurus' rifle *Boarbatusk - Species of Grimm based on a boar *BRNZ - Team from Shade Academy consisting of Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong *Bullhead - Small aerial vehicle *Bumblebee - Yang Xiao Long's motorcycle *Beringel - Species of Grimm based on a gorilla C *CFVY - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi *Color Naming Rule (CNR) - The guidelines establishing that a character's name either be a color, sound like a color, mean a color or remind people of a color *CRDL - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark *Creep - A species of Grimm *Crescent Rose - Ruby Rose's weapon of choice, a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe *Crocea Mors - Jaune Arc's weapon of choice, a sword and shield that can transform into a sheath *‎Cross Continental Transmit System - The system for communicating information between kingdoms *Crow Bar - Street-side bar located in Vale *Curry Up- Curry stand used during the Vytal Festival. Visited by Team CFVY in After the Fall D *Death Stalker - Species of Grimm based on a scorpion *Dust - Primary energy in Remnant E *Ember Celica - Yang Xiao Long's weapon of choice, Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets *Emerald Forest - A forest which was the main setting of the Beacon Academy Initiation F *Faunus - A humanoid race with animal features *Faunus Civil Rights Protest - An event where Faunus protested for their rights *Faunus Rights Revolution - Revolution staged by the Faunus in an attempt to gain civil rights *FNKI - Team from Atlas Academy *Forever Fall - A forest in Vale filled with red-leafed trees *Fort Castle - A location which was the site of an important battle during The Faunus War *From Dust Till Dawn - A shop which was robbed by Roman Torchwick G *Gambol Shroud - Blake Belladonna's weapon of choice, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe *Geist - A possession-type Grimm *Goliath - Species of Grimm based on an elephant *Griffon - Species of Grimm that's half lion and half eagle *Grimm - Monsters in Remnant H *Haven Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses in Mistral *Higanbana - A village on the continent of Anima *Humans - A humanoid race *Huntsmen - The group of trained people who combat Grimm I J *Jingu Bang - One of Sun Wukong's weapons of choice *JNPR - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren *JNRR - (More commonly known as RNJR) An informal team consisting of former Beacon Academy students Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren K *King Taijitu - Species of Grimm based on a snake *Kuchinashi - A city in the Kingdom of Mistral *Kuroyuri - Former hometown of Lie Ren L *Lien - Type of currency used in Remnant *Lockers - Lockers that store the Beacon student's equipment *Lancer - Species of Grimm based on a hornet M *Maidens - Four girls with magical powers, each one corresponding to the four seasons *Magnhild - Nora Valkyrie's weapon of choice, a grenade-launcher/hammer *Manticore - A flying mammalian Grimm with a scorpion tail *Mantle - A now-defunct kingdom which was succeeded by the current Kingdom of Atlas *Melodic Cudgel - Roman Torchwick's weapon of choice *Menagerie - Location were Faunus were once confined *Merlot Industries - A Grimm research corporation *Miló - Pyrrha Nikos' offensive weapon of choice, a javelin/sword/hunting rifle *Mistral (kingdom) - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Mistral (city) - A large city lying on two mountains within the kingdom of Mistral *Moon - Satellite in orbit around Remnant *Mountain Glenn - A sealed-off section of Vale *Myrtenaster - Weiss Schnee's weapon of choice, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier N *NDGO - Team from Shade Academy consisting of Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember *Nevermore - Species of Grimm based on a raven *Nuckelavee - A large fusion of an imp and horse-like Grimm O *Oniyuri - An abandoned village on the continent of Anima P *Patch - Location of Signal Academy *Petra Gigas - The term for when a Geist possesses rocks *Pumpkin Pete's - Brand of cereal in Remnant Q R *Rapier Wasp - A type of wasp that is attracted to sweet things *Ravager - Species of Grimm based on a bat *Relics - Physical representations of the gifts bestowed on humanity by the Deity Brothers *relics - Items needed to be recovered for Beacon Academy Initiation *Remnant - The world of RWBY *''Remnant: The Game'' - A board game based on the world of Remnant *RNJR - (Sometimes known as JNRR) An informal team consisting of former Beacon Academy students Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren *Ruyi Bang - One of Sun Wukong's weapons of choice *RWBY - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long S *Sanctum Academy - An academy or school for younger Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, Pyrrha attends this academy or school before transferring to Beacon *Sanus - Continent on which the Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo are located *Schnee Dust Company - One of the largest Dust mining companies in Remnant *Scroll - Holographic, tablet-like handheld used to analyze Aura and communication *Sea Feilong - A large serpent-like dragon Grimm *Seer - Species of jellyfish-like Grimm *Semblance - Innate power that differ between individuals *Shade Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses in Vacuo *Shi-nee Toothpaste - Brand of toothpaste in Remnant *Shion - A village on the continent of Anima *Signal Academy - An academy for younger Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, located on the island of Patch *Solitas - Continent on which the Kingdom of Atlas is located *SSSN - Team from Haven Academy consisting of Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias *StormFlower - Lie Ren's weapon of choice, a pair of bladed SMGs *STRQ - Team graduated from Beacon Academy, consisting of Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen T *Tukson's Book Trade - A bookstore in Vale U *Ursa - Species of Grimm based on a bear V *Vacuo - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Vale (city) - A coastal city in the kingdom of Vale *Vale (kingdom) - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Vale News Network - News network in Vale *Vale Police Department - Main law enforcement agency in Vale *Vytal - An island in Remnant *Vytal Festival - International festival among Huntsmen and Huntresses W *White Fang - Violent Organization of Faunus in Remnant *Wind Path - A city in the Kingdom of Mistral *Wilt - Sword part of Adam Taurus' weapon of choice *Wyvern - A large flying Grimm capable of spawning other Grimm X Y Z Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Terminology